THE DARK CRUSADE
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Las semillas del futuro del mundo estan sembradas en el pasado de los tres hermanos
1. Chapter 1

**Un Antiguo Mal Regresa**

(La siguiente saga toma lugar después de la derrota de Dark Gaia pero antes del nacimiento de Black Sun)

Cercanías del Bosque Everfree, Castillo Abandonado de las Dos Hermanas:

Se puede ver una sombra deslizándose por la sala de tronos y a Gormorogh el señor de los demonios

Gormorogh-Todo esta listo-

La figura en sombras respondió en un idioma antiguo cuya traducción seria la siguiente:

?-La sombra lo cubrirá todo, hazlos venir-

Gm-Como ordene-

Mientras en Canterlot, Deathook se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo, la cual se había convertido en su habitación personal, llena de esqueletos, libros, armas etc….el caso es que se encontraba leyendo hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

MD-¿Si?-

Guardia-Lord Deathook, la Princesa Celestia solicita su presencia en la sala de trono-

MD-Bien, ya voy-

Markus bajo a la Sala del Trono y encontró a Celestia y Luna charlando con un unicornio encapuchado

PC-Bien al parecer ya está aquí-

MD-Espero sea urgente Celly, estaba haciendo algo importante-

Unicornio Encapuchado-Lo es viejo amigo-dijo revelándose, se trataba de un unicornio gris con barba aún más gris, su Cutiemark era un libro con barba.

MD-¿Grey Bastión?-

GB-El mismo-

MD-Mi viejo amigo, ven aquí-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

GB-Ouch tranquilo amigo, ya no soy tan joven como antes-

PL-Los dejamos solo-las dos se retiraron de la sala

MD-Y bien ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?-

GB-Desgraciadamente un mal augurio-

MD-A que te refieres-

GB-El bosque Everfree muere, algo esta provocando una increíble y malvada energía en él, sus animales se han vuelto terribles bestias-

MD-¿Y de donde se habrá originado todo esto?-

GB-El antiguo castillo de Luna y Celestia, el que una vez fue un hermoso y pacifico palacio es ahora una fortaleza oscura y tenebrosa, en ella mora un poder oscuro como yo nunca había sentido antes, entre a la fortaleza abandonada y dentro pude contemplar solo una cosa: Sombras y Fuego, después salí del castillo con prisa-

MD-¿Sombras y fuego?, mi amigo tal vez la edad ya te ha alcanzado, esa fortaleza fue abandonada desde que Nightmare Moon fue desterrada-

GB-Pues ahora no lo está y aquella sombra es lo que está provocando la muerte del Bosque-

MD-Pues si estas tan seguro, iré a investigar-

GB-Te acompañare, es muy peligroso incluso para ti-

MD-Bah no exageres, seguramente son un montón de niños haciendo bromas, pero aun así sería bueno algo de compañía-

Salieron del Castillo transportándose a la entrada al bosque, por fuera parecía normal pero cuando se adentraron en él, el follaje cambio y empezó a morir, incluso varias bestias saltaron para atacarlos pero los dos se encargaron rápidamente de los monstruos estrellándolos contra los árboles, finalmente llegaron al Castillo de Luna y Celestia el cual lucia completamente normal

MD-¿Lo ves viejo amigo? Nada ha pasado aquí-

GB-Espera a entrar y lo veras-

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de los dos tronos

MD-Te lo dije nada de nada, ahora regresemos-

Pero entonces varias las puertas se cerraron y una voz resonó en las paredes manifestándose en una sombra sobre los tronos

?-Alfin has venido hijo de Rhea-

MD-Q..quien o ¿Qué eres tú?-

?-Soy el tormento de tu pasado y destructor de tu futuro-dijo lanzándole una bola de sombras impactándolo y dejándolo herido-Veo que ya no eres un Dios, ahora eres débil-dijo arrojándolo contra la pared

Entonces Grey Bastion intervino lanzando una luz al techo cegando a la sombra lo cual le dio tiempo de agarrar a Markus y tele transportarse a Canterlot

?-Ha venido solo-

Gormorogh-Pensé que los otros dos vendrían con el, ahora volverán juntos-

?-Si…..lo harán y estaremos listos, convoca a los Nueve-

Gormorogh-Jejejeje no saben lo que les espera-

De vuelta en Canterlot Grey Bastion llevaba cargando a Markus hasta que los guardias los vieron llegar y de inmediato fueron en su ayuda, llevado a Markus al Castillo, al entrar y verlo tan herido Celestia corrió inmediatamente a su lado

PC-¡Markus! Pero ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!-

MD-Tranquila Celly estaré bien, mis heridas no son serias-dijo poniéndose de pie-Además no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito a mis hermanos-

JS-Deseo concedido, mierda cabron te ves horrible-dijo entrando por la puerta principal-

MD-Jackal ¿has visto a Gunner?-

JS-En estos días nope-

PC-Hookie dime que ha ocurrido-

MD-Ni yo estoy seguro pero necesito a Sleipnir y a Gunner-

JS-Jajajaja nunca me sentí tan necesitado por ti jajaja-

MD-Cierra el pico y vámonos, tengo una corazonada de donde puede estar-

PC-Pero Markus, estás herido necesitas descansar-

MD-No puedo Celly, debo resolver esto ahora ,vamos Jack-

JS-Vavavavavvava-

Dejamos a Celestia y a Grey Bastion y nos dirigimos a casa de Fluttershy

JS-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

MD-Recuerdo que una vez Samael me dijo donde pondría su casa algún dia-

JS-Pero si ese wey nunca tendrá casa ni quiere-

MD-Pues te apuesto a que si esta-entonces lanzo un hechizo y la tierra donde estaba la casa de Fluttershy se volteó revelando una pequeña choza de madera, entraron y encontraron a su hermano durmiendo

JS-Es tan hermoso cuando está dormido-

MD-Si gordito y durmiendo pacíficamente como cuando era un bebe y debía cuidar de que no le pasara nada-

JS-Seeee, mientras yo perseguía ratas en los prados-

MD-Tiempos muy pacíficos, bien bello durmiente es hora de despertar-dijo tirando a Gunner de su cama

JS-Si vamos huevon despierta ya-dijo dándole una patada-

DG-Ah cabron ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren?-

JS-Oye si cabron no me has dicho porque nos necesitas-

MD-Creo que un enemigo del pasado ha regresado tomando como morada el antiguo y abandonado castillo de Luna y Celestia-

DG-¿Porque lo dices?-

MD-Grey Bastion y yo entramos a investigar la repentina epidemia del Bosque Everfree la cual venia de la fortaleza-

JS-Y este Antiguo Mal no es…-

MD-Me parece que si-

DG-Mierda y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-

MD-Debemos ir con aquel que nos enseñó a dominar y controlar nuestros poderes-

JS-Te refieras a…-

MD-Así es-

DG-Oh por Gaia volveremos a ver al Centauro Blanco-

MD-Debemos prepararnos para salir a buscarlo-

Continuara…..

**Empieza una nueva saga, un poderoso enemigo ha regresado y nuestros queridos hermanos tendrán que visitar a su viejo mentor. Dejen un review su gustan, buen dia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Centauro Blanco**

Lejos de Ponyville los tres hermanos se pusieron en marcha llevando provisiones para el largo viaje que les esperaba en búsqueda del mentor de Deathook y Gunner

DG-¿Dónde crees que se encuentre?-

MD-Creo tener una idea de dónde buscar, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre decía de ir más allá del mar?-

DG-Cierto dijo que quería una vida más tranquila en las tierras lejanas-

JS-Pues busquemos a su maestro, afortunadamente tienen al ex-dios del océano aquí-

MD-En cuanto lleguemos al puerto tomaremos un barco hacia las Tierras Yermas-

Mientras en El Castillo Abandonado de Luna y Celestia la Sombra había reunido a los Nueve, los más temidos espíritus del Inframundo liderados por el Rey Brujo todos estos espectros poseían la forma de minotauros de complexión delgada y tenían un color verde fantasmal cada un portaba armaduras antiguas con yelmos diferentes pero el Rey brujo llevaba un Casco que se unía con su larga corona, aunque así se veían en el mundo de los vivos, ahora portaban capuchas para ocultarse, hasta que la fuerza de su amo y la suya se hayan recuperado

?-9 señores de la Tierra Antigua, sometidos a mí por voluntad y por codicia propia-

Gormorogh-Reunidos ante ti como ya fue una vez hace siglos-

Rey Brujo-Que ordena el Oscuro-

?-Alguien estuvo aquí….alguien a quien ustedes desean matar….sus viejos amigos, rastréenlos y asesínenlos-

Rey Brujo-Nos lleva días de ventaja-

Gormorogh-He aquí, de las fosas del Tártaro, los Dragones condenados-

A cada espectro encapuchado se le dio un dragón cuya piel putrefacta hacía notar el interior del animal, y en sus ojos brillaba una luz verde y fantasmal, sin demora los espectros partieron hacia su presa

De regreso con los hermanos, habían rentado un barco y zarpado a lo profundo del mar

MD-Bien Jackal, el agua es lo tuyo dinos por donde-

JS-Ok se los pondré más fácil, Hypherion guíanos-

Hypherion-Como quieras-

A través del amplio Océano el Fénix Negro los guió hasta que se pudo divisar tierra firme, desembarcaron y avanzaron por las planicies rocosas divisando varios bosques y criaturas extrañas caminaron hasta encontrar una inmensa Torre Blanca

MD-Creo que llegamos-

DG-Pues vas, toca-

MD-Yo porque toca tu-

JS-Hay ya a la verga yo lo hago-llamo a la puerta la cual se abrió de inmediato

Los tres entraron y subieron por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una sala donde se encontraba un gran centauro blanco, gordo pero fornido, portaba una túnica y un báculo ambos de color blanco, tenía grandes cachetes y una pequeña barba, usaba lentes y sobre su cabeza salían dos cuernos pequeños-respondía al nombre de Alonso el Blanco

DG-Oh…por….Gaia-

MD-¡Profe Maestro!-

ALB-Pasen mis heraldos, después de tantos siglos han regresado ¿Qué buscan y quien es este que los acompaña?

DG-Maestro este es nuestro hermano Jackal Sleipnir-

ALB-Ah si el que anteriormente fuera Poseidón-

JS-El mismo-

MD-Maestro hemos venido con un apuro entre cascos, hay una gran oscuridad creciendo en el castillo abandonado de Celestia y Luna-

ALB-Eso es raro, yo no he sentido nada-

DG-Puede ser que te equivoques Markus, digo si el Profe Maestro no siente la Oscuridad que dices haber sentido en aquel sitio, a lo mejor solo fue tu imaginación-

MD-Ya les dije que yo mismo lo vi, se los voy a probar, regresare y lo hare salir por mi cuenta-dijo saliendo enfuriado de la sala-

ALB-Oh Deathook nunca fuiste el más tolerante, aunque tu furia se refleja en tu poder, regresa con cuidado mi antiguo discípulo-

DG-Pero maestro ¿no debemos detenerlo?-

ALB-No, déjenlo que me pruebe su punto, mientras ustedes pueden ayudarme a alejar a unas molestas quimeras que andan devastando mis jardines de armas-

JS-¿Jardines de armas?-

Bajaron hasta la parte trasera de la torre donde se encontraba un gran jardín con plantas que daban como fruto escopetas, rifles y granadas

ALB-Aquí está mi hermoso jardín-

JS-Creí que lo de las armas era pura mamada-

DG-Wey con Alonso todo es una mamada….pero siempre es real-

JS-Bueno ¿y las quimeras?-

ALB-Ahí están-dijo refiriéndose a las bestias que se encontraban tirando árboles y prendiéndole fuego a todo-

DG-Oiga maestro ¿Por qué no se ha deshecho usted de esta plaga-

ALB-Últimamente se me han ido las cabras al monte así que siempre lo olvido, pero mientras esperamos noticias de Deathook será una buena actividad para ustedes, si me disculpan iré a mi "otra sala del trono"-

JS-No necesitaba saber eso-

ALB-Lo sé y por eso lo dije, bye-

DG-Bien entonces tú te encargas de los de la derecha y yo de los de la izquierda-

JS-Va-

Así los dos comenzaron a someter a las quimeras pateándolas y ahuyentándolas del jardín con casi nada de esfuerzo, pero entonces del cielo aterrizaron los 9 Espectros en sus Dragones pero los hermanos no reconocieron de quien se trataba pues estaban encapuchados

JS-¿Quién carajos son ustedes?-

DG-Si fuera del ¡jardín de Alonso intrusos!-

Rey Brujo-Ejejejejeje ¿tan pronto se han olvidado de nosotros?

Espectro 1-Cuando nos vimos por última vez se hacían llamar los tres olímpicos-

Espectro 2-Aunque al parecer ahora no son más que simples alicornios-

Espectro 3-Lo cual hace más fácil nuestro trabajo-

Entonces los espectros bajaron de sus bestias y emboscaron a los hermanos

DG-Oh mierda-

Los espectros superaban a los dos hermanos en número y en fuerza siendo capaces de derrotarlos rápidamente dejándolos heridos en el suelo

Rey Brujo-Nos han dicho que los llevemos ante nuestro amo, pero no nos han dicho en que forma-

Entonces bajo Alonso con un yunque, un periódico y un pollo pero los soltó al reconocer a los espectros

ALB-Fantasmas que vagan entre la vida y la muerte ¡Fuera de la Torre Blanca!-grito sacando su báculo el cual estrello contra el suelo soltando una onda expansiva que saco volando a los espectros, estos montaron a sus bestias y partieron de inmediato soltando chillidos escalofriantes

JS-¿Quienes eran esos malditos?-

ALB-Los Nueve-

DG-Pero los Nueve solo sirven a un Amo, eso significa que…-

ALB-Estuvimos ciegos y en nuestra ceguera, nuestro Enemigo ha vuelto-

DG-Entonces Deathook tenía razón-

JS-Momento, eso quiere decir que Markus se dirige a una trampa-

ALB-Debemos partir en el acto, claro después de sanar sus heridas-dijo sentándose y mediante un hechizo empezó a curarlos

Mientras tanto, Markus había cruzado el mar más rápido que antes y llego al Castillo Abandonado en medio de la noche

MD-Un hechizo de ocultación, eso es lo que mantiene la presencia de la maldad oculta ante los ojos de Alonso-

Entonces entro de nuevo mientras trataba de levantar el hechizo, de pronto de la oscuridad salió Gormorogh asestándole un fuerte golpe con su gran hacha negra tirándolo al suelo

Gormorogh-Llegas muy tarde alicornio, Ya está hecho-dijo preparándose para lanzar otro ataque pero Markus se puso de pie rápidamente y lo detuvo sosteniéndolo con magia

MD-¡¿Dónde está tu amo?!-

Gm-Jajajaja ¿Dónde? En todas partes ajajajaja-

Entonces todas las sombras de la habitación se reunieron formando a una sola y de esta salió un gran centauro negro, llevaba una armadura gris oscura agrietada, un yelmo que le cubría toda la cabeza, su cara no se apreciaba pues llevaba un yelmo el cual solo dejaba ver un vacío negro con dos ojos que soltaban llamas rojas, de su casco salían dos cuernos curvos hacia arriba

MD-S…Sauron..-

Sauron-No hay luz en la oscuridad-dijo lanzándole una bola de sombras pero Markus rápidamente se cubrió con Gormorogh el cual fue lanzado hacia la pared.

Después Markus empezó a lanzar rayos a su imponente enemigo pero no eran efectivos y Sauron lanzo un fuerte hechizo que bloqueo la magia del alicornio, después lo agarro y lo azoto en el suelo y para finalizar saco un gran mazo negro y le dio un potente golpe, dejándolo inconsciente

En Canterlot Celestia se despertó de golpe

PC-¡Markus!-

Luna entro corriendo a su cuarto

PL-¡¿Hermana que te ocurre?!-

PC-Oh Luna algo le ha pasado a mi Hookie-

PL-Tranquila lo buscaremos-

CONTINUARA….

**¿Cómo la ven? Me gusto introducir a este personaje como homenaje para despedir a la saga de la Tierra Media por Peter Jackson ojala lo disfruten, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masacre: La Muerte es solo el Comienzo**

Canterlot, Castillo de las Hermanas:

PL-Hermana espera, seguramente está bien, además ya enviamos a la guardia a buscarlo-

PC-Pero tardaran demasiado, iré yo misma a buscarlo-

PL-Pero ni siquiera sabes en donde puede estar-

Grey Bastion-Su antiguo palacio Princesas, siento la presencia de Deathook en ese lugar-

PC-Entonces partiré sin demora-

GB-Espere majestad, en ese sitio ahora mora un poder maligno, es muy riesgoso-

PC-Con mayor razón no puedo dejarlo solo-dijo levantando vuelo y rápidamente partió

Mientras en la fortaleza abandonada, Markus yacía colgado en una jaula cuando el órgano empezó a tocar notas tenebrosas las cuales despertaron a Deathook, quien miro asombrado como malvadas criaturas empezaban a salir del lugar con rumbos desconocidos, entonces Gormorogh entro y se llevó a Deathook

Gm-El Oscuro quiere verte, basura-

Llegaron a la sala de tronos, o así la llamaban pues ahora solo había un trono en llamas de piedra negra y sobre él estaba el Señor Oscuro

S-Tu fin ha llegado alicornio-dijo poniéndose en pie y levantando su mazo pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un golpe final, Markus se liberó y contuvo el ataque con su hacha

MD-Aun no-

Entonces Markus cargo contra Sauron tratando de asestar un golpe en su última y desesperada resistencia pero la fuerza del Enemigo era mayor, y con un golpe lanzo a Markus estrellándolo contra la pared, el Alicornio adolorido y herido intentó otra vez atacar pero fue inútil, y en un potente golpe con el mazo Sauron quebró el cuerno derecho de Deathook dejándolo en el suelo

S-Ahora lo vas a perder todo-volteó a ver a Gormorogh-Ya sabes que hacer-

Gm-Como ordene mi señor-

Así Gormorogh salió volando atravesando el techo, entonces Celestia arribó y atravesó las puertas rápidamente sin encontrar resistencia, entro a la sala y se horrorizo al ver a Markus tumbado en el suelo pero Sauron se había escondido volviéndose de nuevo sombras

PC-¡¿Hookie?! ¿¡Que te ha pasado?!, ¡dime algo por favor MARKUS DI ALGO!-

MD-C…Celly….huye..hu…ye-dijo perdiendo el conocimiento-

PC-No pienso dejarte, te llevare a casa-dijo cargándolo

Pero entonces las puertas se cerraron y de las paredes aparecieron los Nueve sin capucha revelando se verdadero y fantasmal ser

S-No puedes hacer nada Princesa del Sol, la sombra lo volverá a cubrir todo-dijo revelándose ante ella, Celestia rodeada de enemigos, se petrifico de miedo pero abrazo a Markus a manera de protegerlo y cuando parecía todo perdido un rayo de luz abrió las puertas

Drawing Gunner-¿Necesita asistencia milady?-

Jackal Sleipnir-Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos-

S-Alfin están los tres aquí, bien almenos morirán juntos-

Alonso el Blanco-No estés tan seguro viejo Enemigo-dijo entrando a la sala

S-¿ALONSO?-

ALB-El mismo bebe, ahora te daré 5 segundos de ventaja para que corras lo más lejos que puedas antes de que te mande al olvido-

S-Esta vez no será como la última, ya no tengo limites en mi poder-dijo lanzándole un rayo rojo, pero Alonso contuvo el ataque con su báculo

ALB-Chicos cuiden de Celestia y Markus, déjenme a Sauron a mí-dijo cargando contra el Enemigo

DG-Como usted diga Profe Maestro-

JS-Oh si la venganza está aquí hijos de puta-dijo sacando una katana

Rey Brujo-Si antes no pudieron con nosotros, ¿Qué les hace pensar que ahora podrán?-

DG-Porque esta vez Alonso aumento nuestro poder para poder patear sus famélicos traseros de fantasma-

Entonces los dos enfrentaron a los espectros, mandándolos a volar pues ahora estaban arriba de su nivel, pero estos regresaban haciendo la pelea interminable, mientras Alonso luchaba ferozmente contra Sauron, estaban parejos, pero en un veloz movimiento, Sauron empujo a Alonso contra la pared, tirándola encima de él, y entonces fue directamente contra Celestia y Markus mientras Gunner y Sleipnir no podían hacer nada más que gritarle que huyera mientras contenían a los Espectros

S-Tu muerte quedara en la consciencia de Alonso y marcara a este mundo preparándolo para su caída-

Entonces Markus con esfuerzo se puso de pie-

MD-N…no..dejaré que le toques ni un pelo….¿OISTE BASTARDO?-Dijo embistiéndolo haciéndolo retroceder un poco

S-No aprendes basura, pero no te preocupes todo término….PARA TI-dijo dándole un devastador golpe en el pecho con el mazo lanzándolo contra el suelo

PC-¡NOOOOOOOO!-Dijo lanzando un gran y poderoso relámpago amarillo contra Sauron, arrojándolo contra su trono.

JS-¡MARKUS!-

DG-¡AH MIERDA NO!-

Los dos soltaron toda su ira contra los espectros haciéndolos huir del palacio aterrados, entonces Alonso salto de los escombros y al ver a su alumno agonizando materializo su furia en un poderoso hechizo

ALB-¡Servidor del mal abandona estas tierras por siempre, que tu maldad se aleje de este lugar y no regrese JAMAS!-Así el hechizo convirtió a Sauron en Energía y lo desterró de Equestria mandándolo a las Tierras Inexploradas

Después Alonso, Gunner y Jackal se reunieron junto a Celestia quien abrazaba a Markus soltando incontables lágrimas

MD-Ce….Celly…perdóname….-

PC-No hay nada que perdonar, conserva tu fuerza te…te pondrás bien-

MD-Mis hermanos…..lo siento….al parecer….no podré ir a cazar manticoras con ustedes-

JS-¿De qué hablas Markus?, si te vas a recuperar muy pronto ¿Cierto Samael?-dijo volteando a ver a su hermano

DG-Maestro, ¿Usted no puede hacer nada?-

ALB-Mi poder ha disminuido con el tiempo, ahora ya no puedo detener a la Muerte, lo siento mucho, Deathook has luchado con valor todos estos años, morir ahora no es una vergüenza-

MD-…Gracias Maestro….Celly….te amo…..Jack y Samael…cuídenla por mi…

DG-Lo haremos-

JS-Está en buenas manos-

MD…Lo se…-miro las estrellas que brillaban como llamas plateadas en el cielo-….que noche tan bella…..para morir con los que amas…..-

Así pereció Markus Deathook, uno de los que fueran los tres Olímpicos, gobernó sobre la muerte por siglos, pero por fin los papeles se invirtieron, nubes llenaron los cielos de Equestria y relámpagos blancos saltaban en ellas, se llevaron su cuerpo y lo sepultaron bajo una estatua erigida en su nombre la cual se encontraba a las afueras de Ponyville, un gran funeral se hizo en su nombre, asistieron todos sus amigos, conocidos y seres queridos, sus hermanos y hasta Discord sintió tristeza mientras el ataúd bajaba, pero por ningún lado se vio a Ragnarok, su más confiado amigo al terminar el entierro lanzaron una luz al cielo disipando las nubes dejando ver el Sol y sus rayos cayeron en la tumba haciendo brotar una flor blanca, pasaron las horas y poco a poco todos se fueron retirando hasta que al final solo quedaron Celestia, Gunner y Jackal, estos últimos dejaron un gravado en la lápida "Un hermano, un amigo, el perfecto ejemplo de que incluso el más cruel puede cambiar, vive por siempre Deathook"

Después de esto los dos partieron por rumbos separados, Gunner volvió a desparecer como un nómada solitario y Jackal partió con Elsa hacia Allender pero Celestia estaba devastada, paso varios días ahí, hasta que su hermana preocupada la forzó a volver a casa, dejando la tumba de su amado atrás.

Pero en la Torre Blanca, Alonso lamentaba la pérdida de su estudiante, además de que sabía que su enemigo aún no estaba vencido

ALB-La marea se ha agitado, la sombra nos ha cubierto, temo que la oscura nube del mal nos envuelve a todos-

CONTINUARA….

**No tengo nada que decir, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Regreso Doloroso**

Canterlot, Castillo de las hermanas:

Habían pasado semanas desde que Markus murió y en su castillo Celestia se hundía en su dolor, su crin se había tornado gris y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, Luna trataba de consolarla siempre que podía pero nunca resultaba.

Una noche tormentosa, una gran figura visito la tumba de Markus

Lor Ragnarok-Siempre pensé que yo me iría antes que tú, mírate ahora, empolvándote ahí abajo-

Entonces una niebla negra cubrió la zona y una sombra conocida se formó a su lado

Sauron-Me extraña que no lo acompañaras a su muerte-

LR-¡TU! Maldito, ¡tú lo mataste!-dijo dándole un golpe el cual solo atravesó al Enemigo

S-Es una lástima que ahora solo desperdicies tu poder, pero no te preocupes tengo planes para ti y para EL-dijo mientras varios disparos salían de la niebla e impactaban a Ragnarok

LR-Aaghh…. ¡¿pero que me has hecho?!…-

S-Solo te dejo servirme-dijo mientras se acercaba a la tumba-Ahora sigues tu-dijo mientras sacaba es sarcófago de Markus, al abrir la caja, un gran rayo rujió en los cielo y miro al alicornio caído durmiendo en el sueño eterno

LR-…No..t..te..dejare…-no pudo contener más la corrupción que invadía su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos junto con los símbolos y jeroglíficos de su cuerpo-Vivo para servirle-

S-Como todos, llévalo a la Fortaleza-dijo mientras se desvanecía-

LR-Como ordene mi amo-dijo tomando al cadáver y levantando vuelo velozmente con rumbo desconocido

De vuelta en Canterlot un guardia aviso a la princesa luna de la profanación de la tumba de Deathook, esto llego a oídos de Celestia quien partió de inmediato al lugar de los hechos, llego para solo encontrar una tumba vacía y huellas de dragón en la zona, el capitán de la guardia se acercó-

Capitán-No hay duda majestad, un dragón cometió el robo del cadáver de su consorte-

PC-Pero ¿Porque? ¿Y quién pudo haberlo hecho?-

Capitán-Aun no lo sabemos majestad, pero sospechas vienen de que el culpable fue el Comandante Ragnarok, no tenemos a otro dragón sospechoso, salvo el dragón Spike, pero pues, creo que ya entendió-

PC-Pues busquen a Ragnarok en todas partes-

Capitán-Si majestad-

Mientras en las Tierras Yermas, Alonso el Blanco había convocado a Drawing Gunner y a Jackal Sleipnir a una audiencia

DG-En que podemos servirte maestro-

ALB-El Enemigo alista sus fuerzas para declararle la guerra al mundo-

JS-Pero, ¿no ya lo había desterrado?-

ALB-Derrotado pero no destruido, Sauron ha recuperado mucha de su fuerza, ya tiene la capacidad de volver a armar a su ejército, debemos detenerlo antes de que lance sus tropas-

DG-Pero no sabemos dónde está-

ALB-Exiliado en las Tierras Inexploradas, ha construido su nueva fortaleza, puedo transportarnos cerca de su ubicación-

JS-Momento, ¿Cómo es que usted si sabe dónde está?-

ALB-Hijo, soy Alonso, yo siempre se TODO-dijo teletransportandolos a su objetivo

Aparecieron fuera de una inmensa torre negra rodeada de enemigos

ALB-Esto ha sido lo más cerca que pude traernos-

JS-Un poco más y volaríamos en los pasillos-

ALB-Concedido-dijo transportándolos al interior de la fortaleza

Recorrieron los vastos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono, y ahí se encontraba Sauron sentado

S-Pasen ya, sus presencias fueron detectadas desde que llegaron-

ALB-Ay si ay si ya me creo porque construí mi gran torre en medo de la nada-dijo entrando a la sala

S-Silencio-

ALB-Oblígame-

S-Pedante como siempre, mi querido enemigo, pero tengo una sorpresa que te hará bajar tu tono-

Entonces una compuerta del suelo se abrió y de las profundidades se elevó Markus Deathook, regresado de la muerte-

DG-¿Pero qué?-

ALB-¿Markus?-

JS-¿Qué chingados?-

S-Jajajajaja porque no se alegran al ver de nuevo a su hermano-

Pero Markus no decía nada, sus ojos eran ahora verdes y de sus cuernos brotaban llamas fantasmales, y portaba una armadura negra

DG-¿Qué le hiciste?-

ALB-Profanaste su descanso y lo has traído pero ¿Por qué?-

S-Para que me ayude a poner este mundo de rodillas y que destruya a los que as amó con sus propios cascos-

ALB-Ah mira que cabron-

DG-Aun así, Alonso te pateara tu centaurico trasero y traeremos de vuelta a nuestro hermano-

S-No creo que él quiera eso, ¿no es así Markus?-

MD-No-dijo poniéndose el yelmo

JS-Vamos cabron reacciona o te haremos reaccionar-

DG-Seras nuestro hermano pero aun así, te sacaremos de trance a punta de golpes-

S-Puede que Alonso haya aumentado su poder y fuerza pero yo hice lo mismo con su hermano, es mi arma perfecta, todo su odio, su ira y su agresión lo han hecho la mayor máquina de destrucción, ahora ve mi sirviente, comienza la invasión-

MD-Como quiera-

Entonces extendió sus alas y salió volando por el balcón, sus hermanos lo siguieron pero se quedaron quietos al ver como un gran ejército se embarcaba y zarpaba con rumbo a Equestria y liderando este, se encontraba Markus acompañado de Gormorogh y los Espectros

DG-Vamos por ellos-

JS-Ahuevo-dijeron levantando vuelo pero fueron interceptados por un golpe lanzado por Ragnarok quien salió de detrás de la torre mandándolos a su interior para luego alejarse junto a la flota rugiendo

DG-¡¿También a Ragnarok?!

JS-Jodido Sauron no tienes llenadora-

S-No lo tendré hasta que el mundo se arrodille ante mí-

ALB-Nadie se arrodillara ante un tirano demente como tú, vamos muchachos acabemos con el-

S-No tan rápido, no creerán que mi fortaleza quedó desprotegida ¿o sí?-

Entonces en la habitación aparecieron enormes escorpiones negros

JS-Bah podemos con ellos-

ALB-Sin embargo no tenemos tiempo como para perderlo con ellos, debemos detener esa flota antes de que llegue a Equestria-dijo toando a los dos alicornios y transportándose a las playas-Chicos, vayan y deténganlos, yo no puedo volar, perdí mis alas en la Guerra de Antaño

DG-Ok maestro nosotros nos encargamos-

Los dos levantaron vuelo y justo cuando estaban por alcanzar a la flota enemiga, se abrió un gran portal en el mar y la flota entro en ella cerrándolo al pasar el último barco

JS-Carajo, se nos fue-

Mientras tanto en Ponyville se formaban grandes nubes negras y la vista al sur se había tornado roja, pues los ejércitos de Sauron habían llegado a las costas y ya habían atravesado el Desierto San Palomino y el Cañón Ghastly, ahora estaban y en pocas horas arribaron a Ponyville, por suerte las Princesas habían mandado protección al pueblo desde hace días en caso de que algo similar ocurriera, la guardia contuvo al ejercito de Gormorogh, pero secretamente la Armada de Markus había llegado a Canterlot por dentro de las montañas, asediaron Canterlot y Markus entro al Castillo, entro a la sala del trono y encontró a Celestia a Luna y a sus sobrinas Shine Star y Bright Aurora

PL-¡¿Ma…Markus?!-

PC-¡¿HOOKIE?!-dijo con entusiasmo pero a la vez con duda

Las dos niñas-¡Tío Markus!-dijeron corriendo a abrazar a Markus

MD-…-

PL-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! Si tú estabas….-

MD-….-

PC-¿Markus? Cariño responde-

MD-Aprésenlas-ordeno mientras dos demonios entraban a la sala y capturaban a Celestia y Luna-También a las niñas-

Los demonios encerraron a las 4 en una jaula mágica

PC-¡¿Markus porque?!-

PL-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-

MD-Solo estoy sirviendo a mi maestro-sus ojos brillaron al decir esto

PC-Tus ojos-

PL-¡¿De qué amo hablas?!-

MD-Manden un mensaje a Barad-Ur, díganle al Señor Oscuro que Equestria está lista para caer-

Ambas princesas-¿Barad-Ur?….¡SAURON!-

CONTINUARA….

**El regreso no siempre es bueno, dejen un review si gustan y esperen al siguiente, les deseo buen dia**

Arendelle


	5. Chapter 5

**AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO**

Canterlot, Castillo de las hermanas:

Al poco tiempo una sombra se generó en la sala de tronos y de ella surgió Sauron

S-Bien hecho Comandante Deathook-

PC-¡Pensaba que habías sido desterrado de esta tierra!-

S-Me he vuelto más poderoso que el mismísimo Alonso ni siquiera él es ahora lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme y sin Deathook los Tres Olímpicos jamás podrán volver a unir sus fuerzas contra mí-

PL-¿Que le hiciste?-

S-Solo devolví su fuerza al mundo pero su espíritu esta aprisionado muy en el fondo de él, en estos instantes mi sombra está acabando con su alma, una vez que acabe será mi sirviente de por vida –

PC-¡No puedes, no te dejare!-

S-No puedes hacer nada al respecto princesa, más tarde me divertiré realizando su ejecución, pero por ahora disfruten sus últimos momentos en el calabozo-

Así se las llevaron y encarcelaron a las 4 en los calabozos del castillo

SSt-¿Mami el tío Markus va a estar bien?-

PL-Por supuesto hija, todo saldrá bien-

BA-¿Dónde está papi?-

PL-No lo sé pero espero que se encuentre bien-

Mientras tanto los ejércitos de Sauron habían invadido Ponyville, destrozando muchos edificios, afortunadamente los ciudadanos fueron salvados gracias a las mane-6 quienes los evacuaron al percatarse del peligro, pero al huir fueron detenidos por los 9 Espectros quienes aterrizaron y se dispusieron a atacarlos, justo antes de que esto ocurriera, una luz blanca brillo por el horizonte dejando ver 3 figuras conocidas, Drawing Gunner, Jackal Sleipnir y Alonso el Blanco

ALB-Al parecer el circo ha llegado al pueblo, ¿Quién quiere golpear a los payasos?-

DG-Pido a los de la derecha-

JS-Me quedo con la izquierda-

ALB-Y yo con el centro-

Así los tres cargaron contra el ejército malvado y contra los 9 espectros, casi pudieron vencer pero eventualmente Sauron envió refuerzos, y la Armada Demoniaca de Gormorogh llego para cambiar la marea, al final tuvieron que huir pues el número de enemigos los superaba, los demonios los cazaron, persiguiéndolos hasta que de las colinas del Norte había llegado el Ejercito del Imperio de Cristal y a la cabeza estaba Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence, ambos con armadura

SA-Al parecer Los Hermanos pelean solos-

PCd-Nunca más-

Así el ejército embistió a la Armada Demoniaca reduciendo mucho su número, Gormorogh ordenó la retirada, él, los Nueve y el resto de su ejército retrocedieron a Canterlot, reagrupándose y dejando Ponyville algo dañada pero aun en pie, todos comenzaron a reconstruir sus hogares

TS-Gracias por la ayuda chicos no hubiéramos aguantado mucho contra ellos-

DG-De nada-

Aj-Afortunadamente el Ejercito del Imperio de Cristal llego con refuerzos-

JS-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo supieron de la invasión?-

PCd-Nos llegó un mensaje enviado en un halcón blanco, decía que Ponyville se encontraba asediada y que necesitaba apoyo-

ALB-Yo envié el mensaje y al parecer llego a tiempo de lo contrario no estarían aquí-

RD-¿Y quién eres tú?-

DG-…Em Rainbow él es….-

ALB-Me ha conocido por muchos nombres atraves del tiempo, Martillador del Mal, El inconmensurable, pero ustedes pueden decirme Alonso el Blanco-

TS-¡¿El GRAN CENTAURO BLANCO DE ANTAÑO?!-

Rarity-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

TS-Leí sobre el en un libro de Leyendas, hace parecer a Starswirl el Barbado como un simple mago de feria-

ALB-Lo que no saben es que yo SOY LA LEYENDA-

PCd-¿Y cómo termino aquí?-

ALB-Vine con uno de mis dos exalumnos: Drawing Gunner y con su hermano Jackal Sleipnir-

Aj-¿Ósea que ellos son tus alumnos?-

ALB-Solo Gunner y Markus, pero él esta….-

TS-….Si…..lo sabemos…-

Fs-Es triste recordarlo-

ALB-Es difícil decirlo, pero Markus ha regresado de entre los muertos, desafortunadamente ahora pelea por las fuerzas del mal -

TS-Eso no es posible, digo Markus nunca fue del todo bueno pero Celestia lo hizo renunciar al mal-

DG-Pues Sauron le ha hecho algo-

Aj-¿Quién es Sauron?-

ALB-Un gran y Antiguo enemigo que tuvimos en el pasado, fue responsable de la muerte de Deathook-

DG-Y ahora iremos ahí y lo destruiremos de una vez por todas

TS-Iremos con ustedes-

JS-Es peligroso-

ALB-Pueden venir, en ustedes existe una poderosa magia, puedo sentirlo-

Rarity-¿De verdad tenemos que ir? Digo si me alegraría darle su merecido a ese tal Sauron pero las llamas quemarían mi melena-

Fs-Además esos Demonios son espantosos-

PP-Vamos, ¡hagámoslo por Deathook y por Ponyville!-

TS-Pinkie Pie tiene razón, hay que hacerlo, rescatemos a Deathook y salvemos Equestria una vez más-

ALB-Entonces vamos, acabemos con esto-

SA-Tendrán apoyo, nuestro ejército y nosotros iremos con ustedes-

JS-Genial-

Así todos subieron a las montañas hasta llegar a Canterlot, ahora estaba rodeada de fuego y cenizas, y el Castillo se agrietaba poco a poco, la ciudad estaba sitiada de tropas enemigas, así el Ejercito del Imperio de Cristal ataco la ciudad, Cadence, Shining Armor y las mane 6 se quedaron para abrir paso a los héroes quienes entraron al palacio de prisa y encontraron en la sala a Sauron sentado en el trono con Markus y Gormorogh a su lado

S-Llegan tarde, como siempre-

Entonces los Espectros saltaron del techo emboscando y apresando a los tres, sujetándolos con gran fuerza

S-Tráiganlas-

Dos demonios trajeron la jaula con Celestia, Luna y las niñas dentro

JS-Oh por GAIA ¡NIÑAS!-

S-Creo que nada me satisface más que ver morir a los más débiles-

Entonces los demonios abrieron la jaula y la prepararon para su ejecución y su verdugo no era otro que Gormorogh

Gm-Bien bien princesa, al parecer seré tu final después de todos, recuerdo ese día cuando pude acabar contigo y con tu descendencia pero se me negó la oportunidad, y ahora frente a los ojos de tus hijas y de su padre, la Princesa de la Luna morirá-dijo levantando su hacha negra

JS-¡NOOOO!-dijo enfureciéndose, entonces tomo su forma de lagarto y arrojando a los Espectros a un lado embistió a Gormorogh llevándolo contra la pared, atravesando esta

S-Markus, acábalos-

MD-Si maestro-dijo cargando contra Gunner

DG-Profe Maestro yo me encargo de mi hermano, usted acabe con Sauron-

ALB-Bien, con cuidado Samael, ahora Sauron ven y enfréntame como hace siglos atrás-

S-Esta vez te quebrare permanentemente-dijo sacando su mazo

En el exterior, sacando el valor desde lo más profundo de su ser, las mane-6 peleaban contra los tropas de Sauron y junto con el ejército de Cristal, lograron derrotarlas, pero entonces una gran bola de fuego cayó del cielo, y del cráter que dejo salió Lor Ragnarok

TS-¿Ragnarok?-

PP-¡Weee Ragny vino a la fiesta!-Dijo corriendo a su encuentro, de pronto Ragnarok trato de aplastar a Pinkie con sus puños pero afortunadamente Rainbow Dash la rescato a tiempo

RD-¡¿Per que te sucede Ragnarok?! ¡Casi aplastas a Pinkie!-

LR-¡GRRRRAAAAAHHH!-

TS-¿Ragnarok?-dijo viendo sus ojos rojos –¿Que te han hecho?-

PP-¿R…Ragny?-

LR-RRRAAWWW-rujió mientras cargaba contra ellas

Concluirá….

**Un épico multiduelo viene en el siguiente, no se lo pierdan, dejen un review si gustan, se los agradecería mucho, que tengan un buen día**


	6. Chapter 6

**De vuelta a la Normalidad**

Canterlot, plaza central:

Ragnarok se encontraba corrompido y cargo contra los que fueron sus amigos, todos esquivaron el impacto, pero el dragón siguió tratando de acabar con ellas, entonces Shining Armor se lanzó contra el pero rápidamente Ragnarok le dio un potente golpe arrojándolo contra un edificio dejándolo inconsciente

TS-¡Hermano!-

Entonces Twilight Furiosa se lanzó contra Ragnarok, solo para que este la tomara con sus garras dispuesto a aplastarla

Todas-¡Twilight!-

Mientras en el palacio Jackal había arrojado a Gormorogh de un golpe a los jardines, quemando los arbustos con su piel, el demonio se puso en pie y blandiendo su hacha cargo contra el alicornio (en su fase de lagarto) quien retuvo el ataque con su katana, empezando un duelo del cual ninguno salió impune pues ambos se hirieron soltando sus respectivas armas

Gm-Sin tus armas no eres nadie Sleipnir-

JS-No las necesito para acabarte, pelea como guerrero-

Gm-Te arrepentirás, dijo lanzándole un fuerte golpe con su garra, lanzándolo al aire, Sleipnir se recuperó a medio vuelo y contraataco con un fuerte golpe que azoto al demonio contra el suelo

JS-¿Eso es todo?-

Gm-No cantes victoria tan pronto-dijo sacando su látigo de fuego, con el que agarro a Sleipnir y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo hasta que lo arrojo contra una estatua

JS-¡Maldito cobarde, deja ese látigo de nena y pelea!-dijo poniéndose de pie

Gm-Jajajaja no me importa, lo usare para mandarte al olvido y después iré por tu querida descendencia-

JS-¡NOOO!-grito enfurecido mientras embestía al demonio

De vuelta en el palacio, Deathook y Gunner subían las escaleras de la torre luchando arduamente sin que ninguno mostrara ventaja hasta que llegaron a la cima

DG-Con un demonio Markus reacciona, ¿Te das cuenta de por quién peleas? Ahora estas del lado de aquel a quien derrotamos hace tanto tiempo-

MD-….-

Llegaron a una habitación en lo más alto de la torre, rompiendo la puerta Gunner lanzo a su hermano contra la puerta contraria, cayendo en el balcón

MD-Tiempo de acabar con esto-dijo transformándose en un gran dragón negro

DG-Bien si así quieres jugar-dijo tomando también su forma de dragón (especificaciones de ambas formas aquí s/10817317/1/LA-GUERRA-POR-EL-COSMOS )

Ambos terminaron destrozando la habitación, lanzando los escombros por los aires

MD-Muere necio-dijo lanzando un rayo morado desde su hocico, impactando a su hermano

DG-NUNCA-dijo aferrándose a su adversario y arrojándose desde lo alto

Mientras tanto Alonso se enfrentaba a Sauron, hasta que ganando ventaja Sauron golpeo con su mazo a Alonso en la cabeza tumbándolo y apresándolo

S-Estas acabado anciano-

ALB-Aun no, estas rodeado, Gunner y Jackal traerán de regreso a Markus y tu plan fallara, como ya lo ha hecho antes-

S-Aunque me derrotes, Markus ya no podrá ser el mismo, mi oscuridad despertó la suya fusionándose y corrompiéndolo más, incluso si mi sombra es arrebatada de su ser el jamás volverá a ser como era antes-

ALB-Aun así te vencerán-

Entonces el techo colapso y de él cayeron Markus sobre Gunner el peso de Deathook era considerablemente mayor así que Gunner volvió a su forma de alicornio y los guardias lo tomaron preso

ALB-Um…pues Jackal aún puede-

Entonces Gormorogh apareció cargando a Sleipnir arrojándolo junto a su hermano

S-¿Decías?-

A-Mierda-

Afuera del castillo Ragnarok tenía aun presa a Twilight

LR-Un paso más y la aplasto-

SA-¡Hermana!-exclamo saliendo de los escombros pero Ragnarok lo volvió a noquear con un golpe de su cola, lanzándolo de nuevo a los escombros

PP-Vamos Ragny cálmate, hablemos de esto comiendo unos muffins-dijo acercándose y sacando dos muffins de la nada

Rápidamente Ragnarok también tomo a Pinkie Pie

RD-¡Suéltalas Ragnarok!-

TS-¡Ragnarok recuerda quienes somos, tus amigas-

LR-..¿Amigas?...err….NO…DEBO OBEDECER-

PP-¡Vamos Ragny vuelve en ti!-

LR-AGH…..SILENCIO….ARRGH-dijo soltando a Twilight y disponiéndose a devorar a Pinkie

PP-RAGNY PORFAVOR REACCIONA-dijo soltando una lagrima sobre el

LR-….P..Pi…¿Pinkie?...arg…no..puedo…debo…obedecer…debo….AAHHH DEJENME EN PAZ-Grito soltando a Pinkie

Ragnarok se encontraba fuera de control chocando contra los edificios tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo

Volviendo al interior del Castillo, se preparaba la ejecución de Alonso el Blanco, Sauron lo tenía agarrado del cuello

S-Por fin acabare contigo y por fin podré gobernar todo el mundo-lo arrojó al suelo y se preparó para darle el golpe final pero una voz lo detuvo

Grey Bastion-¡Detente sombra impura, hoy no mataras a nadie!-dijo saliendo de una puerta lateral

ALB-Grey Bastion ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-

GB-Lo lamento señor, me quede dormido en la cocina del palacio y acabo de despertar-

S-¿Tu tirada de salvación Alonso?-

ALB-Exacto-

GB-Ahora derrótelo mi señor-dijo lanzando una gran luz blanca segado a Sauron

Alonso aprovecho el momento para sacar una gran espada y atravesar con ella a Sauron

S-¡¿QUE?!...IM…. ¡IMPOSIBLE!...-exclamo con dolor

ALB-Eso es lo que no sabes, YO SOY LO IMPOSIBLE-dijo sacando la espada

S-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito mientras empezaba a absorber toda la energía obscura a su alrededor

La corrupción que controlaba a Ragnarok empezó a salir de su cuerpo como materia negra, el dragón cayó al suelo una vez que todo el mal salió de su cuerpo, lo mismo pasó con Markus quien escupiendo todas las sombras volvió a su forma de alicornio cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Al juntarse toda la oscuridad exploto haciendo que Sauron despareciera de la faz del mundo

Gm-¡¿Maestro?! Pagaran por esto-dijo disponiéndose a atacar

JS-¡Hey imbécil! ¡TRAGATE ESTO!-dijo sacando sus dos revolver magnum disparándole al demonio, hiriéndole la cara, Gormorogh salió herido huyendo gritando de dolor junto a los 9 espectros perdiéndose de vista

SSt-¡Buen tiro papi!-

BA-¡Si ese tonto se lo merecía!-dijeron ambas abrazando a su padre

PC-¡¿Markus?!-exclamo corriendo a su lado

MD-Oh mi cabeza, que viajecito, soñé que alguien profanaba mi tumba y me convertía en un verdadero cretino atacando Equestria sirviéndole a Sauron-

Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente

MD-¿De verdad lo hice? Wow ni muerto puedo descansar en paz-

DG-Pues entonces no mueras otras ves tonto-

PC-Lo importante es que estas de vuelta Hookie-dijo abrazándolo

Jackal se acercó a su hermano y dándole un golpe dijo:

JS-Es bueno que vuelvas-

MD-Supongo que es bueno regresar-

Afuera Ragnarok despertó y lo primero que vio fue a las mane-6 y a Cadence mirándolo con duda

LR-¿Emm…que pasó? Por favor díganme que no me comí a nadie-dijo poniéndose en pie

SA-Pues casi lo haces-

LR-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo volteando y al hacerlo sin querer golpeo con su cola a Shining Armor dejándolo otra vez inconsciente-Uy lo siento chico-

PP-¡Weee! ¡Volviste Ragny!-

LR-¿Volví? Pues ¿adónde fui? Lo último que recuerdo es una bola negra chocando conmigo, después tuve un sueño muy raro en el que casi las asesino-

Aj-Pero no lo hiciste al parecer la amistad pudo detenerte antes-

LR-Wow lo siento tanto, no tuve control de mi cuerpo era como si fuera un cascaron vacío, lo lamento-

PP-Lo importante es que has regresado y todo estará bien otra vez, con excepción de Canterlot-dijo mirando alrededor, las casa, edificios, calles etc... Estaban destrozados y ardían en llamas

Regresando al interior

PL-Parece que tendremos mucha reconstrucción que hacer-

ALB-No es necesario, limpiare el desastre de Sauron y regresare todo a la normalidad-

MD-Eso es bueno, todo volverá a verse como si nada haya pasado-

ALB-Con una excepción, les borrare a todos la memoria-

DG-¡¿QUE?!¡¿PORQUE?!-

ALB-Su pasado como dioses fue lo que nos metió en esto, sería mejor que olvidaran todo de cuando fueron deidades, junto a todos aquellos que lo supieran, no quiero que vuelvan a pasar un peligro parecido-

MD-Pero maestro si lo hace, no lo recordaremos a usted además Gormorogh y los Nueve siguen vivos-

ALB-Descuiden, solo borrare el hecho de que fueron dioses, sus conocidos y amigos aun los recordaran, salvo sus acciones como deidades y por los esbirros de Sauron no se preocupen me encargare de darles caza-

DG-Entiendo-

JS-Por mi está bien, una vida más sencilla-

ALB-Eso no lo garantizo-

MD-Hágalo entonces-

ALB-Nos volveremos a ver, en esta vida o en la siguiente-dijo soltando una luz blanca de su báculo que formo una gran onda expansiva que devolvió a la normalidad todo y borró las memorias de todos

Al desaparecer la onda también lo hizo el Centauro Blanco sin dejar rastro

PC-¿Qué sucedió?-

MD-No lo sé-

DG-¿Qué hacemos todos aquí?

JS-Ni idea-

PL-Vayamos por algo de té para calmarnos un poco-

PC-De acuerdo-dijo acompañando a su hermana

MD-¿Quieres una cerveza?-

DG-Claro que si ¿Qué dices tú Jackal?-

JS-No puedo, me llevare a las niñas así que no pienso tomar….más de tres jajajaaj-dijo siguiéndolos a la cocina

Afuera

Ap-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

RD-En Canterlot no lo sé-

PP-Ni idea, oh Hola Ragny-dijo subiéndose en el dragón

LR-¿Eh? Oh ¡Hola Pinke!

PCd-Esto es muy raro-

SA-Lo sé, siento como si hubiese sido golpeado por una montaña tres veces-

TS-Tal vez las Princesas Celestia y Luna tengan respuestas, vamos-

PP-¡Yeeejaaa!-exclamaba Pinkie desde el lomo de Ragnarok

Lejos de ahí en la Torre Blanca se encontraba Alonso el Blanco y Grey Bastion

GB-Entonces al parecer Sauron, nuestro Enemigo está totalmente derrotado-

ALB-Eso espero-

GB-Vamos maestro si usted mismo lo vio estallar, además Markus y Ragnarok volvieron a la normalidad-

ALB-Eso es lo que me inquieta, aunque parece que se le retiro toda la sombra de Sauron, el corazón de Markus no late como antes, temo que lo que dijo nuestro enemigo sea verdad y mi antiguo pupilo no vuelva ser como antes

GB-Solo el tiempo lo dira maestro-

ALB-….Si…solo nos queda esperar-

Fin

**Una saga acaba, pero no detiene a la historia, dejen un review diciendo si les agrado y nos vemos en la próxima, que tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche**


End file.
